


羽神

by Suelmogry



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: *上古神话风，人类居x仙灵北*没头没尾炖肉一则*一切背景设定都是为了doi
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 10





	羽神

云层厚重地叠在天上，阴沉沉的透不见一丝光，伴着细密却冰冷的风。前几日还艳阳高照的天气仿佛换了人间，空气里湿漉漉的，像是要下雨。  
白宇眯起眼睛看了看行踪成谜的太阳，又看看正在对着神像自言自语的祭司。许是他凝视的时间过长，背上又挨了一棍。他的痛呼很快淹没在鼓声和欢呼声中，在这场求雨的祭祀里，没有人关心祭品现在好不好。  
他于是抖抖肩膀，缩起身子，尽可能地放低姿态。黎巨一族骁勇善战，此番中了他们的圈套被绑上祭台，白宇已经断了逃跑回去的念想，他现在只希望黎巨的勇士能给个痛快，别让他太后悔偷偷溜出来。  
  
身为长寿的西海羽民国的子民，白宇远没有长到可以独自离开的年龄，不过他早已生出了丰满的羽翼，本来就对老学究们讲述的海外的世界充满了好奇，眼下便忍不住想去亲眼看一看海内九州究竟是何光景。羽民一族热情善良，又因为独具羽翼飞天的本领，常常成为天下各族升仙腾空的引路人，白宇自然也不例外，因此他巴不得早些碰上合适的修仙人，将他们带到各自天帝那里去。  
只是他飞出去的这一路并不顺利，跌跌撞撞差点绕不过若木，飞得晕头转向了又掉到十巫内乱的登葆山，总算学会了隐藏羽翼化作人族模样，登上聚窟洲才晓得欲至海内先要飞过西海。好在他也交了不少朋友，只可惜一听说他要去海内，人人都叹息着摇头。  
“海内九州有什么可去的，我听说那里的人野蛮粗鄙，一切都要靠天帝的赏赐，”章伟山的夔龙说，“我劝你不要随便去这么险恶的地方，小心被他们当成异种抓起来。”  
眼下回想起来白宇只得佩服夔龙的先见之明，他隐瞒原形跋涉到九黎，却因为肤白身细还是被当成异族人，并且一时不察掉进了黎巨族的陷阱里。黎巨一带天气酷热难当，近来又一口气热了几十天，族人便将他绑来举行降雨祭祀，据说是要在沟通神灵后决出最优秀的战士，独自将他享用。  
白宇本来也不懂这些，只是他从轩辕丘一路南下，人族的话基本能说得利落，也交过一些有熊的朋友，他们便将东夷和九黎的恶行一一控诉。那时白宇还暗自咋舌，想着说什么也不要带九黎的人升仙，谁知道现在就落在了他们手里，别说升仙，他被制住后不知道熏了什么草药，竟然连原身都化不出了。  
  
祭祀的舞乐停了，白宇猛地回过神来，警惕地发现原本围在祭祀后面配饰繁复的人们都已四下散开，留出一大块环形的空地来。十几个精壮的男女拥上来，神色各异，都带着凶狠的表情。  
看来这就是他们的战士决斗了。  
九黎地区的语言与轩辕丘略有不同，白宇不是全都能听得懂，不过他观察发现为首的一个高大男子眉上画了两道血印，赤裸的胸膛上有两处大的伤疤，似乎是最为卓越的地位。他站上去等人对打，没怎么花时间就消灭了许多对手，败的人伤得轻重不一，虽然还能勉力爬起来，但都知趣地退了下去。  
高大男子向地上吐了口血沫子，神情愈发倨傲。他看了一眼被人看守着的白宇，志在必得地笑了：“还有谁？”  
白宇不喜欢他赤裸裸的目光，索性闭上眼睛，谁知道背后竟然有一个低沉但温和的声音说：“我。”  
人群起了骚动，白宇忍不住睁开眼睛，看见一个精壮的年轻男人走了出来，他穿着棕熊皮做的衣服，皮肤不似寻常黎巨人那般黝黑，看起来气势上便矮了一截。他身后有两个年纪相仿的同伴没能阻拦住，只好气急败坏地看着他走向祭典的中心。  
“你？”先前的高大男子放声大笑，“一龙，你不行。”  
名叫一龙的人回头看了一眼白宇。  
白宇心里一惊。  
就是你！他在心里愤怒地喊，就是你做了陷阱缠住了我的脚，还给我熏了古怪的药草！  
“黎蒙大人，他是我的猎物。”一龙平静地解释。  
黎蒙又笑：“傻小子，他是咱们黎巨人的猎物！你把他捉来，不代表他就属于你。”  
“他是我的猎物。”一龙像听不懂人话似的又重复了一遍。  
黎蒙无言以对，突然发力向一龙冲了过去，熟悉他的人都知道他是要借这力道把对手掀翻在地。一龙也看出了他的意图，先定了定力量瞅准时机一绊一躲，灵巧地避过了即将摔倒的黎蒙。身经百战的战士显然并不会如此轻易的倒下，黎蒙滑过去止住力道，恼怒地大喊一声，动了真格。一龙比他轻盈，躲闪之间动作却越来越快，终于猝不及防地一拳打上黎蒙下颌，竟然打得人仰面向后倒，他随即又补了一拳，只听得轰地一声，黎蒙直直倒了下去，捂着脸起不来了。  
人群俱是一阵惊呼，他那两个同伴更是愣在了那里，连冲上去的勇气都没了。  
一龙捏了捏拳头，皱起眉对大家说：“我赢了。”  
九黎最敬重勇士，饶是这会儿全场都有些不可置信，也没人敢拦住一龙大步流星地走到祭台前，视线正与白宇对上。白宇睁大了眼睛瞪他，尽可能想象自己目光里喷出熊熊烈火，可惜嘴被麻绳堵住，呜呜咽咽地气势上已经败了。一龙轻轻一笑，伸手提了他后背的麻绳就把人拎了起来，任凭白宇怎么挣扎都无济于事。  
突然遇见人拦路，正是刚才没能拉住一龙的年轻人之一。  
“一龙，你……”年轻人欲言又止地看着他，又看看他手里的猎物，满脸的担忧在几次犹豫后改了口：“你知道怎么享用猎物吗？”  
一龙一改先前的凝重，也看了看手里提着的人，略显羞涩地笑了。  
“我当然知道。”  
  
一龙的住处是个相对边缘的小木屋，下面还养了些动物，看规模就不怎么大，进去之后果然也没有别人。出乎白宇意料，一龙回去以后就给他解了绑，满怀歉意地说：“是我不好，我不该捉你的。”  
刚刚重获自由的白宇张了张嘴，嗓子干得都哑了，满头疑问只好先放一放，他环视一圈指指地上的陶罐，哑着嗓子问：“有水吗？”  
一龙忙把水递给他，一口气喝了个够，白宇这才用已经破破烂烂的衣袖擦擦嘴，问：“你现在知道错啦？当初为什么绑我！”  
说着自己都有点委屈，一定是九黎的鬼天气晒坏了脑子。  
一龙不好意思地解释说：“黎巨已经好久好久没下过雨了……大祭司说是我们的献祭不够诚心，必须要打一些好的猎物来。他们看你穿着洁白的长衣，模样也好看，就觉得我们的神一定会喜欢的。”  
说完还偷偷瞥了他一眼，白宇莫名其妙地发现这人耳朵根都红了。  
这里的人果然都怪怪的。白宇哼了一声：“现在我可以走了吧？”  
“不行！”一龙紧张起来往前踏了一步，白宇就连忙后退两步，一下撞上了木屋的支柱，痛得他龇牙咧嘴，大叫道：“那你要干什么啊！我——唔！！”  
一龙扑过去捂住他的嘴，恳求道：“别喊，你这样会把族人都招来的，到时候你更走不掉了。”  
白宇气得抬腿踢他，可惜力量上不是对手，对方轻轻松松就把他按在柱子上，动弹不得。他的法术用不出来，翅膀也化不成型，只能呜呜咽咽地挣扎着。一龙也急疯了，压低声音快速说道：“安静！我不知道你原身是什么，但是你现在吸了牺牲用的草药，不完成祭祀是解不开的。”  
白宇一下就消停了，他回想了一下轩辕丘百神祭时提供的战俘，瞪大了眼睛说：“祭祀完了我命都没了，解开还有什么用？！”  
出乎意料地是，一龙脸更红了，讪讪地道：“还、还好吧……我又不会杀了你，我只是……”他局促地松了松刚才覆在白宇嘴唇上的手，仿佛那儿烫得要命似的，又偷偷看他一眼，最后盯着地面说：“完成最后的仪式就行了，我……我尽量轻点。”  
白宇不乐意了：“这么说还是很疼了！不行不行！”  
一龙可怜兮兮地看他，白宇冷不丁与他对视，才发觉这人眉眼生得绝妙，竟有点受不住他眼睛里的恳求。他烦闷地叹了口气，说：“你先把我放开。”  
“那……你可不能跑，也别叫。”一龙紧张地说，“换了黎蒙你就真的没命了，如果你叫得厉害，族人会进来的。”  
白宇识趣地点点头，一龙这才松开他，往后退了一步。没想到白宇闪身就往门口跑，还没等他弯腰出门，就被一龙扑上来一把抱住，二话不说把人按倒在了旁边柔软的毛毯上，还贴心地护住了他的头。  
被一个体型比自己壮硕的人族冷不丁扑倒，白宇有点慌，后知后觉地发现自己好像把这人惹恼了。一龙皱眉俯视他，语气还算温和：“仪式还没完成，屋外会陆续有祭司值守，就算我现在放你走了，我会因为私放祭品被处死，不能帮到你。你也会因为失去力量无法走出九黎，最后白白陪我殉葬。”  
感觉到身下的人闻言一僵，他叹了口气，好声好气地继续解释：“我对神起誓，仪式结束一定还你自由，不然就让我沦为幽魂，永世做九黎的奴隶。”  
白宇看他真诚，只好勉勉强强地“嗯”了一声，不情不愿地道：“你们的祭祀好生古怪，那还等什么，快点开始吧。”  
一龙一怔：“你、你答应了？”  
“我还有的选吗？！”  
“那就好，”一龙还是没从他身上起来，大有就着这个姿势继续聊天的架势，羞涩道：“我叫一龙，你、你叫什么名字啊？你有名字吗？”  
“我们羽——我是说，我当然有名字了，”白宇生怕自己身份泄露，谨慎地道：“你叫我小白就行。”  
“小白。”一龙认真地重复道，“交换了名字，我们就要开始了。”  
“你能不能先从我身上起来？”  
他话音刚落，就看见一龙把身上的棕熊皮脱了个干净，身材精壮，胯下巨物也异常可观。还没等他震惊完，一龙不好意思地说：“你身上那件我扒不下来，你得自己脱了。”  
“你……我……不是，你什么时候扒过我衣服？！”白宇惊恐地护住自己，虽然他的羽衣只有自己解得开，但是从小母亲就说过，羽民的羽衣于自己而言不过是蔽体的衣服，让旁人披上了，就足以飞升登天。这人果然心机深重，没想到在这等着他呢！  
一龙挠了挠头：“捉到你的时候就试过了，祭品按理说是不能穿衣服的，不然怎么祭祀啊。”  
白宇瞪着他，坚定地道：“休想脱我衣服。”  
“啊？”一龙有点为难，“那不就……不太方便？”  
白宇还没来得及问什么不方便，就被他托着屁股一把抱起来，害怕失去平衡，只好手脚并用地扒在他身上，下身对着尴尬的地方。紧接着一龙就着这个姿势半躺了下来，一手伸进了白宇的衣摆，粗糙的手掌拂过腿根，稳稳地握住了白宇青涩的玉茎，开始上上下下地撸动起来。  
白宇长大之后哪经历过这种刺激，一时间突如其来的舒爽让他如至云端，整个人都颤抖起来。他想质问一龙要做什么，出口却变成了自己听起来都陌生的呻吟，于是更加慌张。身下难言的欲望愈发激烈，玉茎挺立吐露汁液，整个人像失去控制了一样，不顾一切地想要再舒服些，似乎只有这快乐才是值得追逐的。  
他黏黏糊糊地拉长了语调叹息，却也觉得身后有异物又烫又硬，忍不住扭了扭屁股想要躲开，不料一龙忽然松开了带给他快乐的手，并且捉住他的小手按向身后，充满期待地说：“你也摸摸我。”  
白宇冷不丁意识到这粗长滚烫的东西是什么，“啊”了一声就想收回手，却挣不开，只好委委屈屈地用右手握住那处，不情不愿地挪动起手来。一龙本来就硬了，这下更是忍不住抬腰往白宇手里送，手里还照顾着白宇愈发硬挺的前端，这前后夹击让白宇无处可逃，只能慌张地左手按向一龙的胸膛，身子倒是越来越软了。  
一龙瞧着白宇也算乐在其中，便放心地松开了把弄前端的手，伸进去揉捏他的肉臀。白宇还没从突然失去的快感中回过神来，便惊得低喘一声：“干什么！”  
从未有人造访过的隐秘之处忽然被大力揉弄、分开，这感觉陌生极了，却又带着令人战栗的愉悦。白宇本就被撸得腿根发软，蜜穴初逢入侵，拓开的软肉本能地吸吮住手指，竟然带出了前所未有的快感，他呜咽了一声，只觉得浑身难耐地颤抖起来，双手一通乱抓，同时铃口吐露出浓稠的欲液，悉数射在一龙的胸腹上。  
第一次泄身的白宇经历了有生以来从未体会过的极乐，整个人失神地坐在一龙身上，红唇微启，看得人分外心动。一龙被他的模样勾得心里直痒，加上本来就硬的发疼，便不管不顾地把人从腰上一提，直直地对准那软穴钉了上去。他不管不顾地破开闭拢的肠肉，任凭白宇吃痛地一口咬上他的肩，仍一意孤行地将自己送了进去，略一适应，便捏着白宇的腰顶弄起来。  
起初白宇疼得眼泪都出来了，刚经历了泄身后的高潮，身上本来就敏感得要命，这人还选择这时候把凶器捅进来，痛得他险些魂飞魄散。没想到看似脆弱的小穴竟能吞吃下这巨物，甬道在律动中变得湿热，没一会儿也不疼了，只觉得热得要命，肉棒浅浅深深地在颠簸中刮擦着，离开时还觉得有些空虚。他仿佛再也不会说任何语言，所有的表达都变成无意义的哼叫，不论痛苦的、享受的，统统沦为兽性的表达。一龙红着眼扶住他的腰，发疯似的往上顶，力道之大几乎要将他掀翻在地。这一切的经历都让他手足无措，身体紧绷了起来。一龙被他夹住，头上也是青筋暴起，强撑着最后一丝理智拍拍他的屁股，哄道：“小白放开些……你这样我动不了……”  
“那你拔出来！”白宇想愤怒地指责他，没成想开口是软糯的鼻音，语调都没了气势。这一走神便放松了下来，一龙竟然真的退了出来。被操开小穴一时还合不拢，一龙却不再给他机会，直接将他翻过来按着分开衣摆趴在毛毯上，就着这个姿势再度将自己送了进去，从背后凶狠地抽插。这姿势犹如野兽交合一般野蛮，却也捅得白宇惊喘不已，竟然开发了新的乐趣，比方才更甚，很快从善如流地抬高屁股，两人做得凶狠，撞得啪啪直响。  
他甚至不知道该如何传达这样的快感，只有眼泪和哭叫能诉说一二。一龙寻着他柔软的颈肉重重吸吮着，只能加剧他莫名的酥麻。身上这会儿像着了火似的，又出了许多汗，细密的白衣更添厚重，沉重地禁锢着他。他弓起身，一边叫一边扭，终于心一横，解开了衣带。  
白宇本以为一龙一定会不顾一切地捡起滑落的羽衣，不料黎巨族的年轻人只是看着他光嫩的背脊动了情，虔诚地吮吻上去，犬牙不安分地向下雕磨着白宇的腰窝，逼迫他很快又陷回这情欲里去。白宇时而吃痛时而极乐，喘着叫身上的人动作慢点，自己却忍不住向后迎合每一次的冲击。一龙实在喜欢得紧，大力搂住他弓起的腰背一下一下地向内顶弄，还不忘问：“小白，这样你舒服吗？”  
白宇被他干得神志不清，“嗯啊”了半天才找回说话的能力，嘴硬道：“你……你那么大，哈啊……都快、都快把我捅穿了……”  
他的尾音带着情欲浇灌的哭腔，听得一龙心里痒痒，动作更加卖力。他一手将白宇当胸环绕，手指不安分地揉捏着身前人胸口的肉珠，另一手稳稳当当地握住了白宇抬着头的前端，粗暴地随着抽插的动作大力撸动。白宇哪受过这种刺激，穴心里的肉棒每一次碾磨都像是让他重归天空的怀抱，又有一双大手牵线似的拉着他，将他往更高处送。他仿佛窥得九重碧霄的无垠广阔，却不知自己还能飞向何处，只有更高，更高……  
“住、住手——”他尖叫起来，牵引的线似乎断裂了，无根的风送他更上一层，他失控地想要抓住些什么，却不得章法，遍寻无人。空中忽然浇灌下冰凉绵延的雨，厚重而浊烈，他便终于有了重量，缓缓落地。  
白宇逐渐回过神来，望向一龙喘着粗气不断起伏的胸膛，和犹在高潮里略显失神的双眼，后知后觉地意识到这人还死死地抓着自己的腰，忍不住想扭身揍他，自己却“哎呦”一声，相连的那处略一活动便带出白浊的粘液，倒是有种异样的满足感。  
一龙适时地复了神，咧嘴一笑露出一口白牙，模样好看极了，单看这脸白宇还真有些下不去手。他意犹未尽地退出来，扶白宇躺下，期间心满意足地抱了抱这赤裸的小人，傻乐着说：“小白你听，终于下雨了。神听到了我们的祭祀，他一定很满意。”  
“你怎么不问问我满不满意？”白宇哑着嗓子说。他看着刚才还势如猛虎的人这会儿居然红了脸，正想冷嘲热讽几句，却看见一龙弯下腰，捡起了他的羽衣。  
他的心都被这双手揪住了。  
现在的他倒是渐渐有了念咒诀的力量，但手脚都软了，想来威力都会减半甚至更小，何况羽衣一旦披上，饶是他都不可能再追回来，唯有等这人位列仙班不再需要了，那件羽衣才能摘下来，变成一件真正的、毫无用处的衣物。  
何况一龙站在那里，认真看了看这件衣服，怔忪道：“天衣无缝……你、你是……羽民？”  
白宇自暴自弃地闭上眼睛说：“是又怎么样，不还是被你当祭品了。”  
那是他的羽衣，是他的一部分，也是他百年修炼的最骄傲的羽翼。如今平白就要被一个野蛮的人类捡了去，他万念俱灰，不知道是不是再修炼数十年，翅膀上的羽毛才足以飞上天空。他不敢看。是自己贪图享乐亲手脱了这羽衣，他也没脸看。  
身上忽地一重。力量自周身百骸涌来，白宇猛地找回了被捕前的轻盈自在。他惊愕地张开眼睛，发现一龙红着脸帮他把衣服披好，正示意他穿上。  
白宇愕然地顺着他的姿势套好衣袖，问道：“你真的知道羽民是什么吗？”  
一龙茫然地点了点头：“知道啊，羽民善飞，可渡众生。难怪你不肯脱了衣服，这对你来说很重要吧。”  
“你……既然知道，却不想拿我的衣服？”  
一龙似乎刚想明白他在惊讶什么，低头一笑：“我就是个人类，只希望能够下一场大雨，不然以后要饿肚子了。既然众神已经听到了我们的祈求，那我拿你这么重要的衣服做什么呢？”  
他看着白宇不做声地站起来，慌忙道：“对对对，我送你走，现在下了雨大家应该都在庆祝，只要避开大家的视线你就快点往北方飞，离开这里。以后……”他顿了顿，才说，“以后不要再来这里了。”  
“你们的祭品通常……不是这个下场吧？”白宇看着他说。  
一龙披上毛皮，抿着薄唇，点了点头：“人类的话，最后会被我们杀掉。”  
白宇觉得有趣，“那你不杀我，是因为知道我是海外仙灵？”  
“你还是别问我这个问题了，”一龙垂下头，“阿英说过，我的想法不太好，不应该让更多的人知道。”  
白宇睁大眼睛看他。找回力量后第一次认真地看眼前这个年轻人，他身上似乎没有寻常人类那样污浊的光芒。白宇不是没见过人族带有干净甚至洁白的光，但那多是叱咤风云的大人物，举手投足间都带着风神。一龙却不一样，他的光芒是柔和的，融合了人族六欲，但在一池昏暗中，倔强地亮着光。  
像是老学究们讲过的，适合带走的人。  
他想他不算后悔问出这句话：“你愿意跟我走吗？”  
一龙似乎惊呆了。  
他手足无措地看了看自己糟旧的衣物，赤裸的双足，再看看白宇穿戴完毕后的灵动风姿，一双大眼睛懵懂地眨了眨，浑然不似刚才那个猛兽般的人。他艰难地咽了口口水，说：“你走吧。”  
“你不愿意吗？”白宇追问。  
“我……我觉得当个人族挺好的，”他想了想，说，“如果我不是人族，或许刚才我们也不会……那么舒服。不是，我不光是说这个，”他看着白宇表情微变连忙加快了语速，渐渐地语无伦次起来，“可能是我没见过海外的世界吧，但是听族里的老人们讲，做仙神也有很多事情要忙，或许太忙了，不能照顾他所有的子民，就像这场迟来的雨。”  
他重新组织了一下语言：“我就会打猎，没什么特殊的本领，也没多大的志向，只是希望，在下一个旱季到来之前，大家都快快乐乐的。我就喜欢这样。”  
白宇看着他，心里不知道为什么有点难过，还有点骄傲。他也不懂自己今天这些莫名的感情，只知道既然人家拒绝了自己，那还是识相地早点离开吧。  
“或许你可以出去走走，去有熊，去海外，去看看不同的风光，”离开时他又说，“如果我们还能再见面，你还有一次考虑的机会。”  
一龙迎着他的目光，点点头：“我会考虑的，小白。”  
他恋恋不舍地最后看了看白宇，说：“你快走吧。”  
白宇闭目化形，洁白的羽翼凌空展开，自在地舒展了一下筋骨。  
“我叫白宇，”他最后喊道，“来到海外，一定要去找我！”  
  
—THE END—


End file.
